Automatic vehicle washing apparatus are well known. The apparatus typically takes one of two generic forms. In one form, an automobile is moved by a conveyor through successive stations at which various washing operations take place, such as wetting, scrubbing and rinsing. The second approach is to automatically perform these same operations upon a stationary vehicle. The present invention is adaptable to both forms of washing apparatus.
Brushes in known automatic vehicle washing apparatus include elongated wash strips formed of a flexible fabric material, such as cotton, synthetic resin, and the like, having one end fixed to a rotating shaft. The shaft is rotated to impinge the opposing end of the wash strips against the vehicle. As the wash strip engages the vehicle, dirt and grime are scrubbed off of the vehicle exterior surface. Unfortunately, as the shaft is rotated, the end of each wash strip slaps against the vehicle which can create a loud noise and be disconcerting to the vehicle occupants. Moreover, as the wash strip is slapped against the vehicle being washed, the end of the wash strip can wrap around parts of the vehicle, such as an antenna, and rip the vehicle part off of the vehicle.
One solution to this problem is a “touchless” vehicle wash apparatus that does not use brushes that contact the vehicle being washed. In a “touchless” vehicle wash apparatus, high pressure liquid, such as water, is sprayed onto the vehicle to remove dirt and grime. By not using brushes, nothing can wrap around a vehicle part and tear the part from the vehicle. Unfortunately, a “touchless” vehicle wash apparatus does not remove dirt and grime as effectively as a vehicle wash apparatus incorporating brushes. Moreover, the high pressure liquid directed at the vehicle is also noisy which is disconcerting to the vehicle occupants. Therefore, a need exists for a wash brush suitable for use in an automatic vehicle washing apparatus that does not slap against the vehicle or wrap around vehicle parts.